


Time Moves On

by moondancera



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Time moves on in a little drabble for my favorite characters Don/Danny





	Time Moves On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this about Don/Danny, but you could probably use it for anyone basically.
> 
> Oh I accept reviews, comments, and even flames (bring them on). I don't own Don/Danny, but I wish I could meet them both in public. Anyways, enjoy!

Time just keeps on slipping by in moments. One moment we meet for the first time, and then the next start dating. Then onto the next moment were we end up going to Canada and getting married or as close to married as we can get in the U. S. Then on the next moment starting a family. Then comes the moments of rolling overs, walking, talking, first days of school, school plays, first loves, heart breaks, graduations, colleges, degrees, careers, grandchildren, our retirement. And sadly in the end, it tragically ends in death. And through it all time just keeps slipping on by. But in the grand scheme of things it is all worth it to me in the end, because I have lived my life with him to the fullest it could have been, but I just wish for more moments slipping by.


End file.
